emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6412 (3rd December 2012)
Plot Rhona is annoyed as Paddy leaves to spend the day with Marlon. On their activity day, Paddy and Marlon are sweating and exhausted during boot camp and sneak off to the bar instead. Spotting an offer for the men's spa, they decide to stay overnight and lie to Rhona and Laurel that they've injured themselves and can't come home. As the pair lie in the spa with face masks on, they agree never to fall out again before deciding to have manicures. Back in the village, Rhona is upset to realise that Paddy has lied to her, and she tells Brett that her relationship is on the rocks. Brett tells her that she deserves better, but she is shocked when he moves in to kiss her. As Brett tells her she's not happy with Paddy and she should stop lying to herself, Rhona is stunned and demands that he leaves, offering to pay him until the end of the week. Meanwhile, Moira realises how close she and Cain were to being caught when Adam arrives and notices the empty beer cans from her night with Cain. Later, she is driving back with a Christmas tree on the truck when it slips off. Cain pulls up to help, but Moira isn't in the mood to flirt with him and insists that last night was a one-off. Later, Moira is in the middle of decorating the Christmas tree when Cain lets himself in. She finds herself caught up in the danger and excitement as Cain seduces her once again. They are about to move to the bedroom when Adam enters. Moira covers that Cain is worried about Zak, but Adam is sceptical. Soon afterwards, she visits Cain at Tug Ghyll and tells him that she can't risk Adam finding out and they need to leave it. As Cain kisses her, she pulls away and walks out, but it's clear that she is torn between passion and fear. Elsewhere, Chas's fears grow when her prison friend Tracey returns from her trial with a five-year custodial sentence, Rishi is impressed with Gennie's answers when he interviews her for the sales manager job but Gennie is fuming when Nikhil can't see a way of making it work with Molly, while Ali plans to visit her granddad when she learns that he has fallen and broken his hip. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem Guest cast *Brett Harrison - Gideon Turner *Bootcamp Trainer - Brooklyn Baker *Prison Officer Pam - Kate Wood *Tracey - Geraldine Sharrock Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes